A New Kinda Thing
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Clare starts to develop feelings for Jenna will she confess or hide her feelings? Degrassi fanfic


_**AN: This will be a Clenna crackship fluff/one shot I'm trying out.**__**This is set in season 11 Clare and Jake never dated at all so everything in Nowhere to run is not canon expect Alli being cheated on by Dave.**_

"It's a week away from school starting back up so we should have a last get together" Alli says excitedly to Clare.

Clare nods in agreement "We should. How about tormmow after my mother's wedding to Glen, We meet up and plan?".

Alli's phone vibrated, the brunette pulls out her phone and sees a text from her boyfriend. "Dave wants to talk tomorrow" Alli says as she looks at Clare. "Is this the first text you got since you got back" Clare questions, Alli nods "Yeah it's probably nothing?".

"Talk to him tormmrow he probably wants a catch up, go to the dot I will come after the wedding". Clare assured her best friend.

Alli hugs Clare "Thank you Clare you are the best ".

The next day after the wedding Clare walks to the dot and sees not only Alli but also Drew, Bianca, Katie and Marisol. "Clare you are here" Alli says trying to hold back tears as Clare sits in the empty seat "How was everything with Dave?" Clare asks, "He cheated on me so we broke up" Alli explains.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Al's" Clare says as she hugs Alli.

"How about we all have a party and invite a bunch of people, bring drinks and everything" Bianca suggested.

"We were actually gonna have a gathering just with the kids in our year but a party sounds more fun" Clare adds with a smile.

"Let's do this" Alli says as she starts texting Jenna and posted on FaceRange that there's a party".

Later that night the party was had started at the Edwards's household, the was full of all of the new grades 11 and 12 expect a few considering Adam was stil recovering after being shot at prom, Fiona was at rehab, Eli was riding bikes and taking spin classes that night.

Clare was sitting next to Alli and Jenna as they were laughing and chatting "Boys are stupid" Clare says as she sips her beer. "Is that beer" Jenna points giggling, "Let's find hot boys then" Alli suggests as she looks around to see if they are boys around.

Bianca brought out an empty bottle and whistles "Time for spin the bottle" she suggests as everyone got up and all sat in a circle then she puts the bottle down. She went first the bottle stops at Drew which made Katie jelous but Drew leaned forward and kissed Bianca "Ok that's enough" Katie pulls Drew back.

A few turns went by when it was Clare's turn so she spins the bottle when it stopped at Jenna Middleton, the girl she became friends again, the girl who KC cheated on her with but that was in the past. Everyone noticed and were staring at little miss saint Vlare to see if she would actually do it, Clare takes a deep breath as she and Jenna learned in for a kiss somthing in Clare didn't want to stop, she felt somthing she wasn't sure it was beer or the butterflies, she never felt this when she kissed KC or Eli.

After the girls pulled away Clare smiled the rest of the night, more kisses were made, more beers and volka were drank, a lot of more mess were cause as the party ended with a success. The next morning Alli was sleeping over anyways so she helped Clare cleaned up everything even though Clare's mum and Glen were on thier honeymoon and Clare asked Jake to cover when they do.

The rest of the week went fast but a lot of fun, Clare, Alli and Jenna went shoppingshopping one day when Clare blushed when Jenna called her name but she thought the feeling went away but it didn't and she wanted to kiss Jenna again but wasn't sure if Jenna felt the same.

Now it was back to school which meant they were now in the 11th grade and wearing the red polo uniforms, Clare was in class as she had wrote a stroy about feelings for someone, when it was Jake's birday a few days later and brought Jenna as his date her heart beat faster. Clare was sitting down at the table as her mum was asking Jenna questions about school and what happend in Spring.

"I had a baby but I gave him up for adoption because it was the best for Tyson" Jenna explains to Helen and Glen.

Clare was suprised that her mum was ok with a teen pregracy considering how strict Helen Edwards was, even Darcy was really judgy when she was at Degrassi she knew her family were strict and religious. Clare took a sip of her water and glares at her mum "Mum you would sent me to Mars if you found out I was pregrant". Clare got up and excuse hersef to her room.

Once Clare sat on her bed she picks up one of her diaries and flip to a new fresh page and started writting down.

Jenna came up stairs a few minutes later needing the bathroom which she did then she came across Clare's bedroom door slightly opened so she knocks on it "Hey it's me Jenna can I come in" She says softy.

"Yes Jenna" Clare calls out as she closed her diary and put the cap on her pen aand placed them in her draw off her bedside table, Jenna walks in closing the door behind her and walks over to Clare's bed and sat down. The blonde looked into Clare's blue eyes as she smiles "Are you ok?" she asks the short culy haird girl.

"Yes... mabye... It's just my mum is so hypocritical in everything. First with divorce which is ironic and now she's ok with you who had a baby... I know you been through stuff last spring but now I feel like my mum doesn't really care about her values the ones she taught me and my sister Darcy our whole lives" Clare ranted quickly. "Jenna couldn't help giggling "I understand and take a deep breath Clarebear... your mum just got married maybe this is all new for her.

Clare nods while taking a deep breath "You are right...Jenna! I gonna sound crazy but when we kissed I felt somthing and I know it wasn't the beer". she smiles as Jenna looks into her eye.

"I felt somthing too. TheresThere's always been a part of me that really cared about you and not just as a friend but like romantically" Jenna says lightly. Clare blushed "I think we should kiss again and see if the spark is there".

Jenna learns forward as she caresses Clare's face and went in for a passionate kiss they kept on kissing as they fell on the bed making out.

After a what seem like forever minute later Clare pulls away for a breathe so did Jenna "Whoah that was incredible and I had this feeling that I don't just like boys I like girls too which makes me bisexual" Clare says to Jenna who was fixing her messy makeout hair.

Jenna grins at Clare "Maybe we should be a couple make this offical but only if you want?"

"I would love to but what if this doesn't work out, I don't want to lose you as a friend" Clare wonders.

"We can only try and it's ok if we don't work out because we can be friends again trust me".


End file.
